The present invention relates to scooters having a standing platform supported by a scooter frame having rollable wheels and a steering assembly in connection with one of the rollable wheels and having a handle assembly moveable by a scooter driver for orienting the connected rollable wheel in a manner to select the direction of travel of the scooter and more particularly to a scooter with an adjustable seat assembly that includes a scooter frame assembly, a front support wheel, a rear support wheel, a steering assembly, a user standing platform, and an adjustable height seat assembly; the scooter frame assembly including a stand support portion having a forward support portion end rigidly connected to a head tube attachment structure and a rear support portion end rigidly connected to a rear wheel attachment frame portion; the rear wheel attachment frame portion including a pair of spaced-apart, V-shaped wheel support stay members each having a rear wheel connection structure at an apex portion thereof and two stay members extending from the apex portion and terminating in rigid connection with a seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly that extends outwardly from the stand support portion; the user standing platform being secured to the stand support portion and having a substantially planar user stand area; the steering assembly including a handle bar member, a front wheel fork, a head tube, and a steering rod; the head tube being rigidly connected to the head tube attachment structure of the scooter frame assembly at a rake angle xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d with respect to a line oriented perpendicularly to the substantially planar user stand area of the user standing platform of between zero and thirty degrees; the steering rod having a center rod portion rotatably entrapped within the head tube, a top rod portion in adjustable connection with the handle bar member and a bottom rod portion rigidly connected to a top fork portion of the front wheel fork; the front wheel fork having a pair of spaced fork members each provided with a front wheel connecting structure; the front wheel connecting structures and the rear wheel connection structures being positioned with respect to each other such that, when the rear support wheel is rotatably attached to the rear wheel attachment frame portion and the front support wheel is rotatably attached to the front wheel fork of the steering assembly, the stand support portion of the scooter frame assembly is supported above a line drawn between a bottom rear support wheel surface and a bottom front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d greater than two inches; the adjustable height seat assembly including a seat post, a seat member and a seat post locking clamp; the seat post having a first post end portion positioned within the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly and a second post end portion supporting the seat member; the seat member having a top user support seat surface; the seat post locking clamp being in connection with a top end of the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly in a manner to allow a user to secure the first post end portion in a variety of positions with respect to the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly and in a manner such that the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positionable between a lowermost seat position wherein the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positioned below a line drawn between a top rear support wheel surface and a top front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cB1xe2x80x9d of at least two inches and an uppermost seat position wherein the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positioned above a line drawn between a top rear support wheel surface and a top front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cB2xe2x80x9d of at least three inches; the user standing platform having a standing surface positioned a minimum distance xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of three inches below a line drawn between the rear wheel connection structure and the front wheel connecting structure.
Steerable scooters typically include a standing platform supported on a rollable rear support wheel and a steerable front support wheels. In many such scooters, the support wheels are simply skate wheels that have been attached to the standing platform. These types of scooters can be dangerous because even small rocks can prevent the support wheels from rolling, causing the scooter to come to an abrupt halt and, oftentimes, throwing the scooter rider from the scooter onto the ground. In addition, the small wheels make steering difficult and the scooter unstable because the center of gravity of the combination of the scooter and the rider is well above the top surfaces of the support wheels. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a scooter that included large support wheels and a support platform positioned below the top surface of the support wheels. In addition, because scooters can be used to travel long distances, it would be a further benefit to have a scooter that included a seat that could be used by the rider if desired. To enhance the stability of the scooter, it would be a further benefit to have a scooter that included a seat having a top surface positioned two or more inches below the top surface of the support wheels.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a scooter with an adjustable seat assembly that includes a scooter frame assembly, a front support wheel, a rear support wheel, a steering assembly, a user standing platform, and an adjustable height seat assembly; the scooter frame assembly including a stand support portion having a forward support portion end rigidly connected to a head tube attachment structure and a rear support portion end rigidly connected to a rear wheel attachment frame portion; the rear wheel attachment frame portion including a pair of spaced-apart, V-shaped wheel support stay members each having a rear wheel connection structure at an apex portion thereof and two stay members extending from the apex portion and terminating in rigid connection with a seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly that extends outwardly from the stand support portion; the user standing platform being secured to the stand support portion and having a substantially planar user stand area; the steering assembly including a handle bar member, a front wheel fork, a head tube, and a steering rod; the head tube being rigidly connected to the head tube attachment structure of the scooter frame assembly at a rake angle xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d with respect to a line oriented perpendicularly to the substantially planar user stand area of the user standing platform of between zero and thirty degrees; the steering rod having a center rod portion rotatably entrapped within the head tube, a top rod portion in adjustable connection with the handle bar member and a bottom rod portion rigidly connected to a top fork portion of the front wheel fork; the front wheel fork having a pair of spaced fork members each provided with a front wheel connecting structure; the front wheel connecting structures and the rear wheel connection structures being positioned with respect to each other such that, when the rear support wheel is rotatably attached to the rear wheel attachment frame portion and the front support wheel is rotatably attached to the front wheel fork of the steering assembly, the stand support portion of the scooter frame assembly is supported above a line drawn between a bottom rear support wheel surface and a bottom front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d greater than two inches; the adjustable height seat assembly including a seat post, a seat member and a seat post locking clamp; the seat post having a first post end portion positioned within the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly and a second post end portion supporting the seat member; the seat member having a top user support seat surface; the seat post locking clamp being in connection with a top end of the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly in a manner to allow a user to secure the first post end portion in a variety of positions with respect to the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly and in a manner such that the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positionable between a lowermost seat position wherein the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positioned below a line drawn between a top rear support wheel surface and a top front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cB1xe2x80x9d of at least two inches and an uppermost seat position wherein the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positioned above a line drawn between a top rear support wheel surface and a top front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cB2xe2x80x9d of at least three inches; the user standing platform having a standing surface positioned a minimum distance xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of three inches below a line drawn between the rear wheel connection structure and the front wheel connecting structure. As used herein the phrase xe2x80x9csubstantially planarxe2x80x9d encompasses substantially flat surfaces having a number of mounds or other projections extending therefrom for providing an anti-slip standing surface area.
Accordingly, a scooter with an adjustable seat assembly is provided. The scooter with an adjustable seat assembly includes a scooter frame assembly, a front support wheel, a rear support wheel, a steering assembly, a user standing platform, and an adjustable height seat assembly; the scooter frame assembly including a stand support portion having a forward support portion end rigidly connected to a head tube attachment structure and a rear support portion end rigidly connected to a rear wheel attachment frame portion; the rear wheel attachment frame portion including a pair of spaced-apart, V-shaped wheel support stay members each having a rear wheel connection structure at an apex portion thereof and two stay members extending from the apex portion and terminating in rigid connection with a seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly that extends outwardly from the stand support portion; the user standing platform being secured to the stand support portion and having a substantially planar user stand area; the steering assembly including a handle bar member, a front wheel fork, a head tube, and a steering rod; the head tube being rigidly connected to the head tube attachment structure of the scooter frame assembly at a rake angle xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d with respect to a line oriented perpendicularly to the substantially planar user stand area of the user standing platform of between zero and thirty degrees; the steering rod having a center rod portion rotatably entrapped within the head tube, a top rod portion in adjustable connection with the handle bar member and a bottom rod portion rigidly connected to a top fork portion of the front wheel fork; the front wheel fork having a pair of spaced fork members each provided with a front wheel connecting structure; the front wheel connecting structures and the rear wheel connection structures being positioned with respect to each other such that, when the rear support wheel is rotatably attached to the rear wheel attachment frame portion and the front support wheel is rotatably attached to the front wheel fork of the steering assembly, the stand support portion of the scooter frame assembly is supported above a line drawn between a bottom rear support wheel surface and a bottom front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d greater than two inches; the adjustable height seat assembly including a seat post, a seat member and a seat post locking clamp; the seat post having a first post end portion positioned within the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly and a second post end portion supporting the seat member; the seat member having a top user support seat surface; the seat post locking clamp being in connection with a top end of the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly in a manner to allow a user to secure the first post end portion in a variety of positions with respect to the seat tube portion of the scooter frame assembly and in a manner such that the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positionable between a lowermost seat position wherein the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positioned below a line drawn between a top rear support wheel surface and a top front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cB1xe2x80x9d of at least two inches and an uppermost seat position wherein the top user support seat surface of the seat member is positioned above a line drawn between a top rear support wheel surface and a top front support wheel surface a distance xe2x80x9cB2xe2x80x9d of at least three inches; the user standing platform having a standing surface positioned a minimum distance xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of three inches below a line drawn between the rear wheel connection structure and the front wheel connecting structure. The rake angle xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d is preferable between 5 and 25 degrees and more preferable between 10 and 20 degrees.